


Twisted Wonderland Inktober (TwstOBer)

by Yujonokage



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: ARGH!!! I FORGOT A PROMPT!!!, Contains elements of MDZS, Diasomnia (Twisted-Wonderland), God... Hopefully I can pull through this..., Heartslabyul (Twisted-Wonderland), I... I did not plan to make it ship focused, Ignihyde (Twisted-Wonderland), Inktober, Male!MC is consuming alcohol in Day 15 so if you feel uncomfortable with that skip that chapter, Multi, Octavinelle (Twisted-Wonderland), October Prompt Challenge, Pomefiore (Twisted-Wonderland), Prompt Fic, Savanaclaw (Twisted-Wonderland), Scarabia (Twisted-Wonderland), There are some implied ships, Tumblr Prompt, Twstober, You don't need to have any knowlegde of it, but I'm not sure if I should use the Ship tags for it, but pixiv made me love that ship a bit too much...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 15,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yujonokage/pseuds/Yujonokage
Summary: The daily life of two Cultivators in Twisted Wonderland #TwstOBer
Kudos: 45





	1. Prologue

“Would you have ever suspected that our lives would turn like this?”

Tristan had to pause polishing his sword ‘Xiwàng’ as he looked over to his ‘sister’ and partner Yue. At the question, he had to tilt his head clearly showing that he is thinking about it, but then he shook his head gently before returning to his previous task. 

Yue had to giggle at the gesture, she always loved it when he did these kinds of motion freely without having his guard up.

Gently she played with her spiritual weapon ‘Zidian’ while looking out of the window watching Ace and Deuce chasing after Grim.

“Truly, who would have thought that after a simple mission of extermination of ghouls we’re getting summoned in a magical college, getting hired to observe the school, fighting some Overblot version of Grumpy, and then getting hired to be students here!” Yue couldn’t help but laugh at the memory of their first days of arriving here.

“Not to forget all that drama involving Overblot students.” Tristian suddenly said as he gently sheathed his sword, before placing it in his qiankun bag. He joined the girl by the window, the bell of clarity chiming softly with every step he took.

“But the thing I never thought would happen…” Tristan quietly cut himself off his eyes softened slowly. The mask hides the lower part of his face, but Yue knew that he was smiling. An expression she more the past months than she ever saw in all the years she knew him.

Yue couldn’t help herself, but to smile as well.

“That you would find someone who accepts and loves you despite all your beautiful flaws?”

Tristan didn’t say anything, but Yue knew she was right.

“It may be twisted, but it’s still a wonderland.”

A place they dare to say feels like their home now.

This place is called Twisted Wonderland.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: World

“Yue-san, can I know more about your world and perhaps see more of your moves?!”

Yue couldn’t help but blink at the sudden request or more like blink at the floating tablet that suddenly appeared in front of her.

But she shouldn’t be so surprised at it now. Yue did know that Idia is a very introverted person.

“I don’t mind, but you do know that either I have to visit your room or that you have to leave your room to see me, right? The quality is better to look at it in person than behind a screen.”

A gulp was to hear and Yue had to suppress a giggle as she heard that. “I-It’s fine as long as the number doesn’t rise higher than three people, b-but please come to my dorm… I rather not want to leave my room...”

“Got it~” Yue answered in a sing-song voice.

“T-Then please follow me, well my tablet.”

Yue listened and followed the floating tablet.

“I’m surprised that you’re interested in my world Idia-kun. It’s not that special.” Yue just shrugged her shoulders as she compared her world with Twisted Wonderland. Many things were similar to smartphones and such, but in her opinion, Twisted Wonderland was way more interesting.

“You’re wrong!” Idia suddenly cried out. “It’s very fascinating! Flying on swords, talismans, a ring that turns into a whip and so much more! It’s like you straight from an anime!”

Once again the girl blinked several times surprised by the outburst of the other. These are pretty much standard for a cultivator like her and it’s not like everyone back in her world one. Their numbers decreased a lot compared to the times of her ancestors. 

“Well, your world has a potion for almost everything like breathing underwater, flying on a broom is way more convenient than on a sword, traveling through mirrors is something that our teleportation talismans can’t even compare.”

“Yeah, but-!!”

This continued to Ignihyde dorm, even then both of them argued to each other how their world is more special than to their own, forgetting why they were there in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Coffin

Tristan knew he should ignore it and just walk back to his dorm.

I mean which sane person would open up a coffin where you can hear pounding noises coming from it?

Not him. Nope, forget it.

Whoever was in there, it was their fault, so he turned around and was about to leave when he heard a voice.

“Ah~ It’s getting boring in here~”

Tristan’s eye twitched, he knew that voice, and just for a moment, he thought of just leaving again which his past self would have done it within a heartbeat.

But with his current self?

The mask wearer sighed as he turned around once again heading towards the coffin.

Caring for people can be so exhausting, he thought.

As he got closer to it he immediately recognized the coffin, it looked like the one when students first arrived here.

How in the world did he manage to get one or get in there?

With another sigh, Tristan knocked on the coffin.

“Floyd.”

“Ah~ Itachizame-chan! Nene~ Can you get me out of here~?”

The eel merman sounded way too happy despite his situation, but it’s Floyd. Something like this is kind of expected from him.

The third sigh appeared before Tristan summoned ‘Xiwáng’, cutting the door in only a few slashes. Floyd blinked a few times before his typical smile appeared.

“Thanks, Itachizame-chan! It started to get boring in there!” Just as the merman finished his sentence he went to ‘squeeze’ the other male who in turn placed a finger against his forehead stopping him.

Floyd pouted but Tristan ignored it, he wanted answers.

“Why were you in there and how did you manage to get one of these coffins?

“I wanted to try if I could kick it open like you did when you first came here and I got from Tatsunotoshigo~”

“Who?”

“Sam.”

And here comes the fourth sigh and a headache.

“Nene~ What about the broken door now?” Floyd spoke up again.

“I have enough blackmail material on Crowley to make him overlook it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itachizame - Tiger Shark  
> Tatsunotoshigo - Seahorse


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ink/Overblot

“Fungnya!! Why does a genius like me have to waste their time reading?!”

“Because if your grades don’t improve Tristan and I will ban you from having canned tuna again until they do!!”

Riddle watched how the residence of the Ramshackle Dorm entered the library loudly. Yue was holding Grim by his scruff, who struggled in her hold not managing to free himself. While Tristan just followed them silently as ever.

The dorm leader hesitated for a moment. Normally he doesn’t have any problems to greet them, but last night he had an unsettling dream.

A dream involving him Overblotting again.

He shook his head.

No way it’s gonna happen again, besides it was just a dream. They forgave him and helped him to overcome it. But before he could finally greet them they already discovered him.

“Oh, Riddle-kun!” Yue smiled brightly as she approached him, Grim still trapped in her grip. “What are you doing here?”

“A-Ah.” Riddle cleared his throat. ”I thought to do some self-study since it’s my free period now.” It came out quieter than the red-head wanted. Goodness, if his mother was here she would have reprimanded him for it.  
“Oh! Do you mind if we join you? Studying together would be more fun and you could help us with some topics!”

The girl's smile never faltered even when she got in Riddle’s personal space causing him to blush a little.

“I-I don’t mind…”

“Fungnya!! I don’t need any he- mfph!! Mm?! Mfph!!!”

Both Riddle and Yue looked at the raccoon-cat who struggled to get his mouth open again as he glared in a different direction.

Following the line, they saw Tristan already holding several books in his arms and pointing at one of the empty tables looking quite disinterested.

They immediately knew it was his doing since he was infamous using the silence spell often. But they weren’t complaining so they sat down at the table and started to study together, even Grim joined as he got glared by Tristan. Only the former didn’t study with them as he sat a little further from them reading his book of choice.

Riddle didn’t know how much time when by, but he truly enjoyed it studying with them. He took a glance at his silent friend who was still reading his book, but his breath hitched as he saw the title.

“The effects of an Overblot.”

And immediately the dorm leader got reminded of his dream last night.

“Riddle-kun?” Yue called out worryingly.

“It’s nothing…”

Silence.

“Riddle.” The tone in Yue’s voice changed and she only raised her brow. It truly didn’t take long for Riddle to break.

“I… I had a dream- No, a nightmare last night…” The red-head took a deep breath. “About me overblotting again.”

The closing of a book was loudly to hear through the library, making Riddle jump a little, but before he could ask what happened he found himself thrown over someone’s shoulder. Tristan’s shoulder.

“Wha-?! TRISTAN!! Let me immediately down!”

But said person only ignored him and walked out of the library leaving Yue and Grim behind.

“Tristan!” Riddle shouted again his face red, not from anger but embarrassment.

But the other stayed silent.

When they reached the courtyard Tristan placed Riddle gentle on the grass against the tree.

“What’s the meaning of this?!” Riddle didn’t like being manhandled like that, while the other still hasn’t said anything.

Suddenly the other boy summoned his flute, dizi as Yue once told him, and joined Riddle on the grass as he pulled his mask down. Riddle tried his best not to wince at all the scars littering over all Tristan’s face.

But then a gentle tune filled the courtyard and the redhead immediately recognized the song the other was playing.

The Song of Clarity. A mind-calming technique according to Yue as Tristan first played that song for him as he recovered from his Overblot.  
Ah… Tristan wants to help him forget his nightmare.

Riddle smiled a little and closed his eyes as he listened to the flute play not even noticing that Yue and Grim joined them again.

Silently he thanked Tristan and reminded himself to invite him and the others to the next Unbirthday party again. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dance

Kalim was awestruck.

He came to the Ramshackle Dorm to invite his friends to the upcoming banquet when he caught sight of Yue moving around in the front yard of her dorm. 

And as he got closer his breath has been stolen away.

Yue was dancing wearing clothes similar to her dorm uniform with her sword in her left hand. She was moving so gracefully that it almost looked like that she danced in the air. A smile never leaving her face.

The twilight shined behind her in the background making her look like a goddess. And even when Kalim knows that her sword is a dangerous weapon Yue moved her it like it was some harmless ribbon.

The dorm leader noticed that her dance came to an end as she moved slower, before ending it with a sharp pose. For seconds she remained like that and Kalim decided that was the cue to make himself known. Clapping loudly and happily as he ran towards her.

“That was amazing Yue!” He praised excitedly.

“Hm? Oh, Kalim-kun! Did you watch my performance?” Yue laughed as she sheathed her sword ‘Shànliáng’ away once Kalim stood in front of her.

“Mm! And you looked like a goddess!”

Yue had to laugh again at the compliment hiding her face a little behind her long sleeve.

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

“But it’s true! Say what is this dance called?”

The girl smiled softly as she lowered her hand tracing her fingers gently over the scabbard.

“Jian wu. A traditional sword dance.” She explained her eyes turned soft as if she is indulging in some memories. “It’s been a while so I wanted to dance it again to see if I got rusty.” 

“Did not look like it.” Kalim grinned. “Oh yeah! Can you teach me? I would love to dance with you this dance.”

“Eh?”

“Pretty please~” The dorm leader used some puppy eyes making Yue go stiff. “I promise not to use a real sword!”

After a few seconds, Yue sighed. She was so weak against that look…

“Alright. I should have a practice sword somewhere in my bag. How learning some moves now?”

Kalim’s smile got wider at that.

“Yay! Thanks, Yue!”  
\----  
“By the way Kalim-kun. Why are you here in the first place?”

“Hm? OH! I wanted to invite you and the others to the banquet!”

“Does Jamil-kun know you’re here?”

“KALIM!!!”

“I guess not…”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cat

“Well… This is a predicament…” Yue sighed as she holds a sleeping Silver in her arms.

How did it even lead to this?

Yue was just meditating outside in the front yard of her dorm in peace when he felt another presence coming closer to her. But since they didn’t have any hostile intention towards her or even said anything stayed Yue in her meditation and the next thing she knew they fell asleep on her shoulder breaking her concentration fully.

That’s when she recognized the person as Silver who was about to fall on the wouldn’t it be for Yue.

Now they’re sitting like this. Silver just wouldn’t wake up no matter what Yue did and her phone was inside the dorm!

If she wouldn’t have crossed her legs in a certain way she would have been able to get up and carry Silver inside, but no. She had to sit this way and can’t even get up now as long as Yue is holding the silver-haired boy and she doesn’t want to let him fall on the ground.

“Tristan and Grim are gone for a while, too…” The girl sighed.

“Meow~”

“Hm?” Yue looked to the source of the noise and saw a brown cat walking towards them, well more like to Silver. The cat sniffed on the sleeping boy briefly before they curled up next to him and started to purr loudly. 

Yue giggled at the sight. Tsunotarou did tell her that animals love Silver for some reason.

“Like a Disney princess. Well, maybe he is Aurora’s descendant.” She mumbled thinking about the history of Twisted Wonderland once more. It’s nothing new that history gets twisted to make some events or people look like they were in the right so she is wondering if her dreams are the true events here in Twisted Wonderland or just what she wanted to believe because she loves Disney movies so much.

But it couldn’t be a coincidence that all the Overblot shadows do look like the Disney Villians and that the dorm leaders are quite similar to them…

“Meow~”

“Oh, another one.”

“Mew!”

“Eh?”

“Meow.” “Mrow~” “Nyah~”

“W-Wait! Don’t come at once! SILVER-KUN!!!”

“So noisy…”

“Seriously?!”

“Huh? Why are all the cats here?”

Yue just sighed. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Unique Magic

“Laugh with me!”

“Fungnya!!! Stop it!! That’s my sandwich!!”

Ruggie snickered when he used his Unique Magic to get Grim’s food. 

He just couldn’t help it but mess with the raccoon-cat again when he saw the latter and Tristan walking into the cafeteria.

Besides…

He doesn’t dare to mess with Tristan, not when he wants a sword pointed at his face again.

“Why is it called ‘Laugh with me?’”

The hyena jumped as he wasn’t prepared that Tristan suddenly spoke to him. The shock was big enough that he didn’t even notice Grim taking the opportunity to snatch his sandwich bag and Ruggie just kept staring at Tristan.

Even before the sword accident Ruggie always felt uneasy around the mask wearer. There was something dangerous around his and his eyes always looked so empty.

But now…

While Tristan’s eyes still somehow looked empty his dangerous aura is completely gone.

“Ruggie.”

Said person finally snapped out of his thoughts.

Right, the question.

And just when he came out of his thoughts he dived straight back in. This time thinking about the slums, the kids around his neighborhood, and his family especially about his grandmother.

It didn’t that long for Ruggie to come out of his thoughts this time, before putting on his signature smile.

“Shishishi! If you want this kind of information you have to pay me first~” The hyena snickered hoping internally that the other would drop it or does pay him for it.

Tristan just stared for a few moments then he shrugged his shoulders. He grabbed Grim by his scruff, who protested by the rough treatment and bid goodbye to the hyena as he walked past him.

“See you.”

Ruggie didn’t say anything and just watched the leaving with the raccoon-cat, exhaling the breath he unknowingly holds.

“Never mind. I still feel uneasy around that guy…” Ruggie mumbled. “Ah! I still need to get Leona-san lunch!” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Treat

Malleus was on his way to the Ramshackle Dorm like almost every night.

But this time it was different, this time he was invited by his dear… friend Yue. She said that she wanted to see him on this particular night truly hoping that he will come by and of course he was more than happy to fulfill her wish.

When he arrived at their usual meeting spot Yue was already there humming softly to herself as she watched the moon. Malleus also noticed the bag beside her curious about what might be in it.

It didn’t take her long to notice the fae as she moved her head to the side smiling brightly at him.

“Tsunotarou!” Yue greeted the dragon fae hopping from the stone wall she walked over to the taller. “I’m glad you came!”

Malleus couldn’t help but smile a little as he heard that nickname from her.

“I did give you my promise that I would come Child of Man.” He just had to say the nickname he gave her. “But I do have to wonder why you wanted to see me this today when we see each other almost every night.”

Yue giggled and opened the bag she had with her revealing it to be a cooling bag.

“Do you remember when I told you that Sam doesn’t have my favorite ice cream flavor?”

Of course, he remembers. At one of their meetings, the human told him in disappointment that Mr. S Mystery Shop didn’t have the ice cream she missed so much from her world. He wanted to know the name in the hope to find it for her, but she didn’t reveal it. She just took it as a challenge to replicate it.

“Well, I did it!” Yue pulled two blue-colored popsicles out of the cooling bag presenting them proudly to Malleus. “And I wanted you to be the first person to share it!”

Malleus didn’t show it, but his heart has been beating faster as Yue revealed that he was the first person to think of. Not her brother, the monster, or her friends but him!

With a soft smile, he took the treat out of her hand.

“Thank you. I’m sure I’m gonna enjoy it. What’s the flavor called?”

“Hehe! Try it~” Yue answered in a sing-song voice making the other chuckle. She sat on the wall again before starting to consume her ice cream.

“Very well.”

Following her example, the dragon fae started on his popsicle blinking in surprise by the first lick.

It’s salty, but also sweet?

He tried again, only to get the same result. But it was not a reason to stop, he found the flavor delicious.

“Surprise?” The girl grinned at him. “It’s called Sea Salt ice cream.”

“It’s something I never tasted before, but I do like it.”

“I’m glad! I was a little worried that the flavor might throw you off. When you want more just tell me, okay?” Yue said, before returning her focus to her treat.

Malleus just nodded as he continues to consume it. 

He was still happy that he was the first person Yue would think of. She truly became a dear friend to him, but sometimes he had to remember that she still has no idea who he truly was. There was even a selfish part of him that wanted to stay it like that way. The fear of losing her was just too great.

Glancing to the side he watched Yue a bit. For some reason, he looked down at their hands being close to each other almost touching. The fae had the urge to hold her hand but refrained from doing so.

For now, this was enough, and will enjoy as long as they can.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday I didn't post anything because I realized that I forgot a prompt so I had organized my notes again

“Strange… Where is it?”

The lounge of the Ramshackle Dorm was is in utter chaos as Yue turned it upside down as she looked for a single puzzle piece. 

"Did I lost it in my world?” She mumbled again crossing her arms as she thought about when she pulled out the puzzle last time.

Well, it didn’t matter to her as she only did the puzzle out of boredom. Just as the wanted to put it away someone ringed at the door of the dorm.

Yue blinked at first, was she busy with searching that she didn’t notice the warning talismans? In her world that would have been a fatal mistake.

The door ringed again and with light steps, she walked to the foyer opening the door finding Epel of all boys at the door.

“Ah! Yue-san, g-good day.” Epel greeted her a little flustered.

“Hey there Epel-kun! What’s brings you here?”

“My grandma- I mean, my grandmother sent a lot of apples again and I wanted to share them with you and Tristan.”

The girl looked down and sure enough, there are four boxes filled with apples.

“Wow! That’s a lot!” She grinned at the boy. “Come in! How about we make some apple juice together or apple sauce? I’m sure I can whip up some potato pancakes or hash browns.”

“I would love to!” Epel’s face brightens up at the thought that the apples of his family farm are going to turn something more delicious, but the smile soon dropped. “Ah… I don’t think Vil-san wants me to stay away for too long…”

Yue had to roll her eyes.

“If Vil has a problem with that he can talk to me.” She winked at Epel. “I will gladly kick his ass again~”

The lavender haired boy just stared at the girl dumbfounded before he started to laugh.

“I want to see that!”

She just grinned at him, before taking three of four of the boxes. Epel’s eyes widened at that, he knew that Yue was strong, but it’s still a surprise to see it and he truly admires her strength.

“Just for mentioning Vil, I will make lots of potato pancakes!” She announced, before turning around walking towards the kitchen, while Epel took the last box and followed her.

As he walked past the lounge he saw the state it was left behind.  
“W-What happened here?”

“Hm? Ah, right. I was doing a puzzle before you came, but I’m missing a piece so I have been searching for it.” Yue explained as she put the boxes on the kitchen counter. “I should clean it up before we start, Tristan will scold me when I’m leaving it like that.”

“Let me help you, it’s gonna be faster when we do it together!”

“Thanks, Epel-kun!”

The both of them quickly started to clean up the mess Yue left behind and just as the lavender haired boy said it was done faster than when Yue would have done it alone. 

“Ah! Yue-san, I found the last piece!”

Yue looked over to Epel who came over excitedly from across the room holding the missing puzzle piece in his hand proudly.

“You’re my hero Epel-kun!” Yue grinned taking the piece. “Then let's finish this bad girl~”

She walked over to the coffee table and placed the last piece in the space finally completing the puzzle.

“Who are these girls?”

Blinking the girl looked down at the puzzle finally remembering what kind of picture was displaying there.

The Disney Princess!

“I-I will tell you later!” She pushed Epel towards the kitchen. “Let’s make the pancakes and apple sauce first!”

And she truly hoped that Epel will forget about the puzzle afterward… 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cauldron/Test

**BOOM!!!**

“Fungnya!!!” – “Dammit! Another fail!!”

Tristan let out a deep sigh as he looked up from his book as he heard how Deuce and Grim failed another potion yet again.

That’s probably the fourth time now.

Deuce asked for some help for the upcoming potion test and Tristan agreed because it was a good opportunity to get Grim to study.

In the beginning, everything went well. Grim studied by only being threatened once and Deuce managed to understand the theory of the potion they’re trying to make.

But it shows that he only understood the theory. Practical seems to have major problems.

“You’re doing something wrong, yanno!” Grim accused Deuce as he pointed his paw at him.

“ME?! You’re the one who constantly tries to put unnecessary ingredients into the potion!” Deuce argued back.

“I was trying to make the potion better!”

“By throwing random things in it?!” Don’t make Tristan-san’s work and time go to waste!”

“Fungya! I didn’t! I ju- mpfh!! Mm?!”

“Mm?” Deuce blinked as he realized that he couldn’t open his mouth and looked over to Tristan who had a dark look on his face.

“You’re wasting my work, time, and patience by arguing with each other.” The mask wearer growled. “Clean this up and get more ingredients. This isn’t enough to make another one. Go. Now.” Tristan didn’t say it but both Deuce and Grim could hear the hidden ‘or else’ at the end. 

With shaking bodies they nodded and cleaned up the cauldron before they went to get more ingredients for the potion.

As they did their task Tristan looked up the notes Deuce wrote.

It’s perfect. He wrote it like that even an elementary schooler could understand. So it should be the ingredients.

He picked up the mortar and inspected the leftover herbs in it.

Wait a minute…

One of the steps was to break the dry herbs and grind them roughly, while they are broken they haven’t been ground enough. 

Tristan blinked. Did Deuce take everything too literal?

Another sigh escaped Tristan. He was at fault here by not watching the other and telling him that he was preparing the ingredients wrong. Picking up a pen he rewrote the notes for Deuce.

After a while, both Deuce and Grim returned and with a nod from Tristan, the silencing spell has been lifted.

“Deuce.” Tristan started. “Your notes were good, but when it comes to potions you need as much detail you can get from the recipes. I rewrote your notes.” He handed the notepad over. “Try again.”

“Y-Yes!” Immediately Deuce ran to the cauldron with Grim in tow as they tried to make the potion like how Tristan has written it down and with the said person watching like a hawk.

And the result was beautiful as the content of the cauldron shined in a gentle blue.

“We did it!!!” Deuce cheered. “Thank you so much Tristan-san!”

“Write a good grade when you feel thankful.”

“Yes sir…”

“He is strict as always, yanno…” 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mirror

“Woah! Yue-chan, Tristan-kun! What are guys doing here in the Mirror Chamber and what’s with all these runes?!”

Both Yue and Tristan turned around and saw Cater walking into the room with his gaze fixed on the ground of the runes they drew there.

“Hey there, Cay-kun~” The girl greeted him while Tristan returned to his task. “We wanted to see if we did any process.”

“You understand all of these?!” Cater asked in total disbelieve while Yue just nodded tilting her head to the side and Cater could swear that he saw Tristan rolling his eyes in judgment. “Wow! Cay-kun is truly impressed!”

He looked at the runes once again. They were on the ground and on the Dark Mirror itself.

“What exactly are trying to do?” The senior spoke up again daring to go a little closer.

“To see if we can at least open a path back to our world for now.” The girl explained as she turned around again, writing the last rune on the ground.

Cater did his best, but his smile dropped a little as Yue explained their intentions. He truly forgot that Twisted Wonderland isn’t their home and that they had to return someday.

“You… You would come back, right?” Before he realized it the question left his mouth. 

“Of course. Why shouldn’t we? I mean all of you are here.” She looked confused at the other not understanding why Cater would even ask that while Tristan stared at him, his eyes knowing of what he is thinking. 

Hearing that the smile of Cater immediately returned wrapping his arms around his non-magical friends. 

“Hey hey! Let’s take us a picture before you start!”

Without even waiting for an answer Cater whip out his phone and took a selfie of them, uploading it on his MagicCam.

The result: Yue and Cater smiled in the picture while Tristan looked visibly annoyed.

“Well then! Let’s get started!” Yue grinned and summoned her sword, Tristan doing the same. Both them placed their swords in the circle made out of runes.

“Mirror, mirror on the wall!”

The slave of the dark mirror appeared and runes started to glow.

“Show us the place where we belong!”

For several seconds the mask didn’t say anything.  
“It is nowhere.”

Yue and Cater dropped their head in disappointment at the answer while Tristan clicked his tongue.

“It seems our swords weren’t enough as medium…”

“Maybe we need to use our blood to write the runes.”

“YOUR BLOOD?!?!”

“Tristan!!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Honey

The sweet aroma of cakes was filling the kitchen of Heartslabyul as Trey pulled a tray out of the oven with different sizes of cakes.

“They turned out well,” Trey said as he put the different cakes on the cooling rack before he turned around towards his companion in the kitchen. “Sorry again for suddenly calling you Tristan, but I wanted to make sure that you also enjoyed it at the next Unbirthday party.”

“I’m more surprised that you figured it out.” Tristan shrugged his shoulders as his hands are still working on his tea blend. “Who knows, maybe I will be able to eat your stuff without me being a presence for it very soon.”

“I would be honored when you show me that much trust.” The senior smiled softly. “While the cakes are cooling down should we have some of your blends?”

Tristan just nodded and the former got the kettle preparing the hot water.

“Oya? Having a small tea party here?”

Both Trey and Tristan looked towards the door as they saw Jade walking in, his usual ‘gentleman’ smile on his face as always.

“Jade!” The green-haired man called out in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to return the notes you lent me.” To prove his point the merman lifted his arm to show the folder in his hand.

“You didn’t have to come all the way here.” Trey grinned as he walked over to the younger man.

“Oh? But I wanted to see you.”

Trey grinned into a soft smile as he reached the other and to Tristan’s surprise Jade mirrored the expression when he looked at the senior.

Interesting, the mask wearer thought.

“Want to have some tea as well?” Tristan asked pulling the other two out of their little world.

“I would love to. I’m kinda interested in your blend.”

Tristan just nodded and got a third cup, after he poured the hot water in the teapot.

“Where is the honey?”

“Ah, here!” Trey said walking over to one of the cabinets, pulling out a giant jar of honey. “We finally got more.”

“Honey? Why do you need it?” Jade asked as he tilted his head grabbing his chin gently.

“I don’t like sugar in my tea so I just use honey as an alternative,” Tristan explained pouring the tea in the cups, before taking the jar of honey and putting a spoonful in his cup.

“That’s interesting. After Kalim-san showed me his method of sweetening I wasn’t truly sure to any sugar anymore.

Trey laughed a bit raising his arm, but immediately dropped it as if he remembered something.

“You should try it. Honey goes truly well with Tristan’s blend.”

“Very well then.” Jade took the jar and repeated of what Tristan made with his cup.

After stirring it a few times the eel merman took his cup to his lips and carefully took a sip from it. His eyes widened as the flavor hit the tongue. He never tasted something like this before!

“It’s truly delicious and the sweetness doesn’t put me off at all.”

Tristan just nodded before pulling his mask down to drink his one. He knows that Trey and Jade were staring at him or more like staring at his scars, but fortunately Trey’s attention got elsewhere.

“Jade.” The senior called out. “You got some honey on your fingers.”

“Oh my. How embarrassing. I should clean this up.”

“Let me.”

One would expect that Trey would get a rag to clean them, but no. Instead, he took Jade’s fingers to his lips and cleaned them with his tongue.

Tristan never saw Jade lose so much composure by the way he was blushing and it was clear that Trey was also enjoying the younger expression.

But the mask wear, unfortunately, had to break that moment.

“Please don’t make out in front of me.”

Now Trey was blushing, while Jade’s face just got a few shades darker.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Key

A body landed on the ground.

“Urgh! Again!” Sebek yelled out trying to get back in position as quickly as possible.

Yue just sighed at the display a practice sword was in her hand, but instead of lifting the arm, she lowered it more.

“Sebek-kun, this is the seventh time you lost against me. Let’s take a break and review what you’re lacking at the moment.

Sebek gritted his teeth as he heard the word ‘lacking’ he truly loathed it. But she was right, if this continues he would never be able to learn and make the same mistake over again.

“Very well. Let’s take a break.”

The both of them sat down, the young fae being stiff as possible whole the cultivator just relaxed.

“Now, when you suddenly appeared in front of me asking to give you some key points in a very loud voice I promised that I will,” Yue said sitting up straight as she looked at Sebek. “So why you do think you lost to me all the time?”

Once again Sebek had to grit his teeth by just thinking how badly he lost against her.

“It’s clear that your skillset is far superior to mine, that’s why I asked you in the first place!”

“Bzzt!!” Yue made an X with her arms. “I may have more experience, but you could have landed a hit on me.

She got up from the ground stopping the young fae from doing the same before she whipped out a blank talisman.

“If I used this talisman in our training,” Yue spoke up again. “What would you have done?”

“That would be cheating!!!” Sebek shouts making Yue’s ears ring. She is fairly sure that everyone could hear him.

“And that’s your problem.”

“What?”

With a quick hand movement, the talisman in Yue’s hand lit up in a green flame, looking at the young fae with a serious expression on her face.

“You’re too single-minded and naïve.” He was about to protest but she stopped him. “Do you think in a real fight your opponent would ask like a gentleman?”

That makes the fae freeze letting her words sink in before he looked at the single scar in her face.

“The key point in a fight is not always winning or losing, no it’s about surviving. And to do that you need to learn how to adapt in many situations and discard the rules when you and the person you want to protect want to survive.” Yue explained the flame disappeared and she waited for Sebek to find his answer.

For a few minutes, Sebek didn’t say anything, before he suddenly jumped and shouted.

“ANOTHER ROUND PLEASE!!!”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Broom

“You’re doing well Jade-kun!” Yue called out as she hovered beside the said man on her flying sword.

Jade was around 10 meters above the ground which was quite the feat considering where they started this morning. But the eel merman holds himself tightly on his broom with his hands while his arms shook, his eyes squeezing shut. 

“I think, I have been here up long enough now Yue-san.” Jade tried to keep his voice steady, but Yue could hear his nervousness.

“Alright. To get down we have to do the same as we got up. Slow and steady.” She instructed. “I know your feet want to hit the ground as soon as possible, but you could get some injuries if you that, okay?”

“I understand…”

“Good. Let’s do it.”

And so the two descended to the ground and despite Jade having his eyes closed he kept his pace steady just as Yue told him. Because of that, the merman wasn’t able to see Trey approaching them, but Yue did and Tristan did tell her of what happened in the Heartslabyul kitchen.

Holding back a giggle, Yue gestured for Trey to come closer and holding his arms out. Once she and Jade reached the right height she spoke up again.

“Alright, Jade. Your boyfriend is here to save you.”

Just like how Yue predicted Jade’s eyes opened in shock breaking his concentration and causing him to fall from his broom.

Right into Trey’s waiting arms.

“Careful Jade.” – “Trey-san?”

Yue had to giggle as she jumped off from her sword before the sword itself flew into her scabbard.

“You know Jade-kun, I think you would flying more if you do it with together with Trey-kun.” She grinned. “You and him flying in the star-filled sky as you wrap your arms around him then Trey-kun would turn his head ar-“

“O~kay! That’s enough Yue!”

“I’m just saying~” 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Poison

“You’re truly not about to drink that.”

Tristan lowered his whisky glass to the person who addressed him and saw Vil standing at the kitchen door. Probably to see if someone tried to not to follow his instruction again. But since Tristan wasn’t part of the VDC team he could care less.

“Why should it matter to you?” Tristan wasn’t in a good mood thanks to troubling dreams and just wants to numb himself if he wants to keep going until the next day then sleep was no option for him anymore. 

“Alcohol is one of the worst poisons the world could offer. I fail to understand why you would consume it on your own.”

“Again. Why does it matter to you?” This time Tristan growled it out his eyes lighting up dangerously. In a quick motion, he downed his glass in one go slamming it back down filling his glass again before repeating it. He was almost impressed that Vil only took a step back and not cowered as others would.

And Vil truly did his best. The killing intend for him felt strong, but he couldn’t show any weakness. Even when it’s well known that Tristan and Yue are far more powerful than most students of NRC despite having no magic in them. The scars on their faces are proof enough.

Still…

He can’t show his fear, not with the VDC close by.

“I did give you my word that my training regime doesn’t involve you or Yue,” Vil said as he walked towards the kitchen counter where Tristan sat at. “But I can have the others losing focus on their training and neglect when they worry about you. So, talk to me, your sister, your boyfriend, or someone else, but poisonings yourself affects others, too.”

For a while, Tristan just stared at Vil letting his words sink in before the former sighed.

“You want to talk? Fine.”

And Tristan talked. Of course, he didn’t say what happened in his dreams or what could have caused them. Instead, he just used some gruesome examples to describe his feelings and nearly applauded Vil for keeping a straight face.

In the end, he did feel better, but the voices and dripping noise remained there.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Trick

The residences of the Ramshackle Dorm were on their way to the cafeteria as Tristan suddenly stopped mid-walk. 

Yue and Grim looked at him confused.

“Oi, if we don’t hurry all the good stuff will be gone, yanno?” The raccoon-cat complained, but Tristan didn’t say anything and just looked in a certain direction.

“Tristan?” Yue called out following his gaze.

 _“He is watching again.”_ He spoke in Mandarin, their mother-tongue.

 _“Again?”_ Yue asked in the same language. _“He is really good since I still can’t feel his presence.”_

“Fungnya! What are two talking about?! Stop speaking in your secret language!” Once again Grim complained tugging on Tristan’s pants. And once again, Grim was ignored.

_“Should we test it?”_

“Huh?”

The mask wearer just grabbed the other two and started running in a different location towards the library.

“Oi! What are doing!” Grim shouted, while Yue just let herself be dragged away.

In a short time, they arrived at their destination, where they hid among the shelves. There Tristan got out three blank talismans.

“What are you planning Tristan?” The girl asked looking out if they got followed, before eyeing the talismans in his hands.

“Let’s see how good of a hunter he truly is.” Faster the eyes could see, Tristan wrote several runes on the talismans before throwing them to the side creating perfect projections off the three of them. 

“Fungnya! That’s me!”

“It’s a projection. We usually use this technique to bait some fierce corpses. Well, in this case, it kind of does its purpose.” Yue explained.

“And this will keep an eye on him.”

On Tristan’s palm was a small paperman floating around surprising Grim again.

“Let’s the hunt begin.”

-A week later-

Tristan sat alone in the library working on some paper for Professor Trein as Rook suddenly sat in front of him sliding his paperman across the table.

“Trés Bien Monsieur Trickster!” Rook praised. “It took me quite a while to notice.”

“But you found out faster than everyone else would,” Tristan commented, lighting up his paperman until nothing was left. “I should make it harder next time then.”

“Merveilleux! How about we make a bet then next time. The Hunter against The Trickster!”

Tristan just rolled his eyes.

But…

Game on.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mask

“Okay, why do you keep wearing your mask?” Ace suddenly asked. “Everyone already knows what you look like under it and can mostly handle it.”

Tristan sighed hearing the question already feeling a headache coming like every time Ace spoke to him. He lowered his notes as he looked at the other.

“Since when did I say I wear this to spare everyone’s sight from this?”

“Hah? What’s the reason then?”

Tristan truly wanted to ignore Ace, but he knew that guy would just annoy him.

“It’s for me.”

Ace just stared.

“I don’t get.”

And Tristan sighed again.

“I hate looking at my scars.”

“Why? They’re your battle scars!”

This time Tristan’s eye twitched dangerously as he heard these words.

“And since when…” The mask wearer started to growl making Ace gulp. “…did I say they’re my battle scars?!”

The air around got heavier and it took almost everything for Tristan to stay calm as his mind got filled with scenes of his past. A woman who hated and tortured him since his birth, burning pain of where his left eye used to be, a mouth forced to be shut until his hands were finally painted red as he freed himself.

“Stop assuming things when you don’t know the whole story. You can’t even place yourself in others' positions.” Tristan spoke up again getting up from the desk and gathering up his notes. “And you better didn’t put any words in my mouth to others. I won’t be as lenient as before when it comes to you being an idiot.”

With these words, Tristan left leaving Ace behind who felt like that he could breathe again.

“Argh! That guy is scary as ever, besides he looks cool with his scars he should show them proudly! Seriously…”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Candy

“Here you go, dear.”

Yue felt like that her heart leaped out of her chest as Lilia suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Upside down. As usual.

That’s when she noticed that the fae is holding a piece of candy towards her.

“Is this some fae thing?”

Lilia just chuckled.

“You’re mistaken. Just some candy for a good girl.”

Yue raised a brow at this but took the candy from him. The fae was never mischievous towards her on the contrary, he was always helpful when she needed help to understand Twisted Wonderland more.

“So…” Yue started as she put the candy in her mouth. “For what did I earn this?”

“I’m just thankful to you that you make sure that our dorm leader is included with the fellow students here, even when most are still intimidated by him.” Lilia sighed the last part while the human girl just tilted her head.

“Are you talking about the dorm leader meetings?” Yue asked before she continued. “I’m just letting Tsunotarou know who in turn informs your dorm leader.” The girl just shrugged her shoulder when she thinks about it her horned friend somehow also made a big deal of it saying things such as that he is thankful that she thinks of him. 

But Lilia just blinked?

“Tsunotarou?”

“Very tall with horns and also a fae.” With her hands, she shows how tall her friend was compared to her. “He didn’t tell me his real name yet. Ah, but don’t tell me I want him to tell me himself.”

And Lilia just continues to stare, before bright laughter escaped from him.

“Oh, dear! Hahaha! That boy~”

Now it was Yue’s turn to stare as she watched Lilia laughing his heart out. But for some reason, it felt like the disappointed stare from Tristan when she first told him about Tsunotarou.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Books

Tristan watched Azul reading one of the books out of his collection holding back his chuckles every time the latter made some noise.

Both of them are currently in Tristan’s room in the Ramshackle Dorm where they exchanged some books to read just enjoying the presence of each other. But after a while, Tristan’s mind started to wander, and ended up watching the other.

He didn’t know when it exactly started, but at the beginning, the human threw one of his books at the merman to make him shut up and stop pestering, but in the end, it became a routine except that Tristan doesn’t have to throw a book at Azul’s face every time and that the merman gives a book in return. 

It was truly unusual how their bond came to be. Tristan saved the Azul once which resulted that the latter started to pester him about what he wanted in return annoying to now ends. So, he gave him an impossible task hoping to make him give up and scare him away.

But he didn’t and took the task head one pestering Tristan more. Hence chucking the book at his face. 

Then the anemone thing happened.

The collateral Azul asked from him…

He still doesn’t know how to feel about it.

Angry? A little. Disappointed? Maybe. It was mostly confusion because of the way Azul said it and he was scared for him, not of him when the contract got destroyed. 

“You have been staring for a while now.” Azul’s voice got him out of his thoughts.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t you like the book?”

“It’s not that. I have been thinking.”

“About?”

“Us.”

Tristan blinked when he saw the octopus merman turned bright red and he couldn’t help to think that he looked cute like this.

“W-W-What about us?” Azul stammered.

“That bond got created unusually,” Tristan lifted his arm and pushed the others fringe gently away making Azul redder. “And I hope that this bond stays no matter what happens.”

Somewhere in his heart, he wished for more, but Tristan ignored it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JFC!!! I was struggling so hard with that prompt yesterday and today! And I don’t even know why!! This took all my energy, but hopefully, I can write and post Day 21 and Day 22 tomorrow...

Yue was exanimating the magical pens she received from Crowley as she walked back to her dorm.

The crystals are white like calcites and even though Yue can’t use any magic she should feel the energy coming out of it.

“Yue-san!”

Lifting her gaze Yue saw Ortho floating towards her.

“Hey, Ortho-chan.” Yue greeted the boy. “It’s rare for you to leave Idia-kun’s side. Doing some arranges for him?”

“Yes! Nii-san is preparing for another long gaming season and I noticed that most of his favorite snacks are empty so I’m gonna buy for them!”

Yue smiled at that.

“You’re a good brother Ortho-chan.”

The blue-haired boy giggled at that before noticing the pens in her hand.

“Magical pens? Why do you need them? I thought you couldn’t use magic.”

“Hm?” Yue blinked. “Oh, yeah. Crowley said that Tristan and I got quite the attention at the Magift tournament. We agreed that having some of these will lead others away from thinking that we’re from a different world. The school knowing is one thing, but we don’t need others knowing yet.”

Thinking about, she had been wondering why Crowley called her instead of Tristan since the latter is the dorm leader and not her.

Yue blinked.

Ah, never mind. She just remembered how the first meeting between went and that memory should still linger on the headmaster. And while she doesn’t take any bullshit from Crowley, Tristan is especially harsh on him.

And being from a different world is always a point to threaten Crowley, especially with her abilities.

“Is Tristan-san going to make something cool with his crystal then like the other dorm leaders?”

Yue tilted her head, it is probably up to her to do it.

There are his obsidian hair sticks. Obsidian and Calcite. Black and White.

“I can think of something for him.” She grinned.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Skull

“Thank you again for your help Jack-kun. There was no need for you to do it.”

Yue and Jack were currently at the lounge of the Ramshackle Dorm and several items laid across the room. As Yue searched for a certain calligraphy set, she noticed that all her and Tristan’s qiankun bags are quite unorganized so she used the afternoon to tidy everything while her brother and Grim are out.

That’s when Jack came by to bring back some notes she lend the wolf beast man.

“Thanks to your notes I understood Prof. Crewel lesson better. That’s the least I could do to pay back.” Jack explained, but Yue knew him long enough to know that he would have helped even without the notes. He is just nice like that.

Grabbing another bag she shook the content out of it. It was mostly clothes that fell out from it, but between them blank talismans and brushes appeared, too.

“Well, the advance of staying in one place is that we have furniture now and everything can be stored there.” Yue said as she picked up the talismans, while Jack picked up the brushes placing them on the pile were the others laid.

“But I have to say these bags are quite convenient. I don’t know any magical tool that could do that.”

“They sure are. Tristan and I are rogue cultivators and we have been travelling almost all our lives. And with these bags it easier to carry all our possession.”  
Jack’s ear twitched lightly.

“It must suck that you have to stay at one place now.”

Yue laughed at this.

“Not really. Because of all that travelling we never went to school or studied with cultivators of a sect. It’s a nice experience.”

Looking down at ‘Zidian’ she smiled remembering the time with her, Tristan and their teacher. There was nothing she would ever exchange that experience for it.

“Alright.” Yue spoke up again as she grabbed the last bag. “Only this bag is left then we can finally start to truly organize everything.”

Once again she shook the bag to get the content out of it. Only for a single human skull to come out.

Silence.

“What?!” Jack nearly shouted. “Is that a real skull?!”

Yue lifted it up to exanimated.

“Ah.”

“Ah?! That’s the only thing you have to say?! Why is a skull even in your bag?!”

“The reason why we were in Japan in the first place.” Yue tilted her head as she started to explain still looking at the skull in her hands. “I should ask Tristan to use Inquiry to see if her spirit followed us as well. If yes, we need to apologize.”

Jack’s ears twitched again.

“Apologize?” The wolf heard many stories of their adventures some more gruesome than the others, but apologizing to a skull?

“We talked to her spirit and promised to bring her skull back to her lovers grave, but well...” Yue sighed softly. “A mayor hired us to get rid of some ghouls that was close to the graves before we got summoned here at NRC. I wonder if they think that we’re dead and hopefully the spirit can forgive us for forgetting her in my bag...”

Jack stared at Yue in disbelieve, before letting out a deep sigh. He is glad that he is a magician and not a cultivator. Dealing with the dead is not something for him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rhythm

“Are you in a bad mood or something?”

Tristan stopped to pluck the strings of his guqin as Jamil stood in front of him with his arms crossed.

“Why would you ask that?” He asked in return as he continues to play on his instrument feeling slowly the effect of his playing.

“It may sound like the Song of Clarity and everyone who doesn’t pay attention to it would say it, too.” The vice dorm leader narrowed his eyes “But the rhythm is different and there are some tunes that weren’t there before when you played it for me.”

Tristan is honestly impressed that Jamil managed to hear the difference between the song by only listening to it once.

“Any medicine can turn into poison when you change a few components.” He said as the song slowly came to an end.

Jamil truly felt unnerved as Tristan’s eyes completely turned empty like when they first met all these months ago, but as the words finally sunk in his head his eyes widened in realization remembering all the alcohol bottles he accidentally found while staying at the Ramshackle Dorm.

“You…” Jamil stared in disbelieve.

“Don’t worry. I don’t favor this method, but as long as Sam doesn’t have any alcohol in stock for me I have to use this because I don’t know what will happen when I don’t numb myself.”

When Jamil already felt unnerved by his dead eyes he truly felt it by his voice as it doesn’t carry any emotions. But he didn’t say anything as he watched the other placing his guqin on his back and leaving the area without saying another word. 

“I should tell Yue or Azul about this…”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Battle

Leona narrowed his eyes as he heard metal clash again each other.

Normally he would ignore that in favor of his nap, but because of all that noise, he knew that he won’t be able to sleep, so he decided to check it out. Maybe intimating them enough to get them to stop.

But once he got closer and saw who caused that noise his plan immediately got thrown out of the window.

The lion watched how Yue and Tristan fought against each other with their swords, but seeing Yue’s smile on her face doesn’t seem it to be serious. Most likely a sparring match then.

Yet Leona still doesn’t have any intention to get closer.

Even without his upbringing of respecting women, he would always think twice to mess with Yue in a serious matter after seeing how she wiped the floor of his dorm member or their mock magift play. 

The same goes for Tristan, too.

Not only is the stench of death stronger on him, but Ruggie also wasn’t the only one who got a little too close to his sword.

Suddenly a body hit the ground, pulling Leona out of his thoughts.

The match ended with Tristan on the ground and Yue pointing her sword at his throat.

“It’s my win this time!” The girl grinned, before pulling her sword away and helping the other up. 

“We truly need to find a way to replicate fights against Yao’s or such, only having sparring against each other doesn’t help with our skills.”

Leona truly doesn’t want to know what a Yao is…

“True,” Yue hummed, before tilting her head. “Is there something you need Leona?”

Goddammit…


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Heartslabyul

“Our great leader! The Crimson Ruler! Announcing Dorm Leader Riddle!”

“Dorm Leader Riddle! Hip hip hooray!”

Tristan and Yue raised their teacups as Riddle entered the rose maze, confident as always. Both of them sat between Ace and Deuce while Grim sat on Yue’s lap.

“It’s nice of Riddle-kun to invite us even when we’re from a different dorm.”

“Well, Riddle-senpai appreciates the both of you very much since you helped him to recover from his Overblot,” Deuce commented.

“Tch, but that guy is strict as always.” Ace complained, but suddenly his face brighten up as if he had another of his ‘bright’ ideas as he grinned at Yue “Say~ Since our dorm leader values your opinions so much, just like Trey-senpai’s won’t you able to talk to him to loosen up more?”

Hearing that Tristan rolled his eyes and Deuce just sighed, while Yue smiled at the other. She propped her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her palm, the smile never leaving her face. 

“Do I need to drill common decency in your head again?”

Immediately Ace’s grin dropped and straighten his back, clearing his throat.

“Forget what I said…”

“That guy will never learn, yanno.” Grim snickered and Deuce followed.

“That would be too much to ask.”

“OI!!!”

“What’s this~? Picking on our Ace-chan?” Cater appeared next to their table with Riddle and Trey close by.

“Hmph. You better don’t cause any trouble.” Riddle said.

“Now, now Riddle. Tristan will make sure that nothing happens.” Trey placed a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder a sign to show that there was nothing to worry about.

But Ace just stared in disbelieve at his seniors but didn’t manage to say something as Cater’s attention went to Tristan and Yue.

“Yue-chan, Tristan-kun. You both truly look amazing in your outfits.”

The girl giggled at the compliment.

“Only thanks to your help Cay-kun!”

Both of them wore the Ramshackle version of their hanfu’s, but not wanting to look out of place Cater changed them into the Heartslabyul colors and patterns. 

“Time to cut up the cake,” Trey said.

“Wait a moment Trey.” Riddle suddenly called out causing everyone to look at him. 

The dorm leader went to another table and took what looked like mini strawberry tarts.

“I have something for Tristan and Yue,” Both of them looked surprised when Riddle placed these mini strawberry tarts in front of them, not expected to receive anything from him in the first place. “IT’s a thank you for everything you did for me since you came into this school.”

Yue couldn’t help to smile as she saw Riddle blushing lightly.

“Fungnya! You’re playing favorites!” Grim shouted and Ace joined in.

“That’s right Riddle-senpai!”

“Ignore them Riddle-kun,” Yue said. “They look amazing, thank you.”

While Yue thanked for the tarts, Tristan couldn’t help but stare at his gift. He could feel his sister and Trey looking at him and Tristan knew it was safe to eat, but a part of him was still hesitating. 

So he took a deep breath and pulled down his mask to take a bite. As he chewed he saw Riddle looking at him in a worried manner, probably waiting for his opinion.

“It’s good.” He praised, which was the truth. “Thanks, Riddle.”

The relief was clear to see on the shorter boys face, while Yue and Trey smiled at each other. Then Riddle raised his teacup into the air.

“Happy Unbirthday!”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Savanaclaw

Leona is truly questioning the intelligence of his dorm at this moment as he stood in Savanaclaw’s Magift stadium and looking at Ruggie’s face he is too.

“Why are they here?” The lion sighed.

“I have no idea, Leona-san…”

There in the middle of the field, most members of Savanaclaw lied on the ground nursing their wounds and pride while Yue and Tristan floated on their swords looking down at side members. Literally and figurately.

“Is that it?” Yue tilted her head. “You were taunting Jack-kun so much with your skills when you roughed him up.”

Goddammit, they’re that dumb, Leona thought.

Tristan unfortunately noticed them and signaled it to Yue.

“Leona! Ruggie-kun! You finally here.” Yue smiled at them, but that smile didn’t reach her eyes.

She is truly pissed.

And knowing what these two are capable of Leona couldn’t afford to piss them off more. So he only could listen to any demands she has and get them out as quickly he can.

“Oi herbivore. Looking at this you were the one who beat up my people for no reason, but knowing you they started this, am I right?”

“Leona-san…” some of the dorm members hung their heads in shame either because they lost or he saw them in this state, he didn’t care. He has a task to fulfill.

“Well, these gentlemen showed some of their techniques to Jack-kun but ended up being too rough so he had to go to the infirmary. Tristan and I thought we could learn something from them!” Yue explained, her smile widening and that not in a good way.

Goddammit, once again.

The lion knew that the girl said the truth as he didn’t saw the first year anywhere.

“Ah… I hope it was educational Yue-san…”

“Oh, it was Ruggie-kun,” Yue said. “But too crude for my taste.”

Slowly the humans descended from were Leona and Ruggie stood. Even when they stepped on the ground the swords remained outside.

“I truly want to use these methods again unless I truly have to. You understand that, right?” She added, the threat hidden but there.

“I understand,” Leona said.

“Oi~ We’re back!” A voice called out belonging to that monster.

All eyes went to Grim and Jack who despite having some bandage around his arms looked well.

“How do you feel?” Tristan asked the wolf.

“I’m fine. These are just scratches, I told Yue she was overreacting.”

“Well, better safe than sorry!” Yue huffed before she grabbed his collar dragging him out of the stadium.”

“O-Oi! Where are we going?”

“To the Ramshackle Dorm. There is no way I’m letting you here until Leona talked to them!”

“This is not necessary!”

But Yue didn’t listen and just continue to drag the wolf along, while Tristan and Grim just watched after them.

“We leave this to you then.” Tristan only said, before picking up Grim and also leaving the area.

Once they left the members of Savanaclaw slowly got up one by one, but cowered at Leona’s scare.

“You just have to make problems for me, huh…?”

“We apologize Leona-san.”

“Shut up. Of all people to anger it had to be her…” Leona sighed. “Be grateful that it was the only thing she did to you guys, it could have been worse.”

“Believe us Leona-san. We know…”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Octavinelle

“Ah~ Koebi-chan, Itachizame-chan, Azarashi-chan! You’re here~”

“Fufu. Welcome, Yue-san, Tristan-san, and Grim-kun. Thank you for visiting Mostro Longue again.”

“Hey, you two!” Yue greeted the Leech twin as she, Tristan, and Grim entered the lounge. “After that cryptic invitation from both of you we just had to come!”

“But why did I have to come…?” Grim muttered as he hid behind Yue’s legs. The twins still scare the crap out of him, not the ever will admit it.

Floyd just grinned, before he grabbed the girl's shoulders and lead her to one of the tables that were reserved for the residence of the Ramshackle Dorm.

Tristan followed them that’s where he noticed the addition to the lounge. Near their table was the usual stage, but on the stage stood a piano which wasn’t there before.

“Ah, so you noticed the addition,” Jade said his gentleman smile on his face like always. “We got it for the performance tonight.”

The human tilted his head. A performance? That would explain why he didn’t saw the other dorm leader lately.

“I’m sure Azul will be overjoyed when he finds out that you arrived. Since this night is just for you.” Jade spoke up again walking past the other who just blinked several times at the information.

“What do you mean?”

But Jade didn’t say anything and walked over to the table where Yue and Grim already sat at.

“Have you already chosen what to order? I would like to point out we added new items to the menu which I’m sure you would enjoy.”

“I will take the Menu-Set D and special drink A!” Grim ordered excitedly like always when it comes to food.

“I will take a special drink C and a risotto please.”

“Certainly.” Jade smiled before turning to Tristan again. “Would you like a drink, too? As a special service, I will prepare it in front of you.”

Tristan rolled his eyes. Of course, he would figure it out.

“I’m taking the same drink as Yue.”

“As you wish.” Jade bowed lightly. “Come now, Floyd. There is still work to do.”

“Eh~ But I want to stay with Koebi-chan and the others!” Floyd whined, he even wrapped his arms around Yue hugging her close to him. The girl just laughed and patted his back.

“You can once Azul’s performance start.”

“Fine~ Later Koebi-chan, Itachizame-chan, Azarashi-chan!”

“Later Floyd-kun”

They watched the Leech twins leave before Yue turned to Tristan.

 _“So? Jade-kun mentioned Azul-kun will perform. Is this what the invitation was about?”_ Yue asked in Mandarin, resting her chin on her palm while her free hand petted Grim who whined that he can’t understand what she and Tristan are talking about.

_“This is for me.”_

Yue blinked.

_“Because he didn’t have anything for your birthday that passed weeks ago?”_

Tristan just shrugged. Azul belonged to the few people who were a little mad at him for not telling about his birthday beforehand and only found out on the day it arrived. The merman wanted to do something for him, but Tristan refused.

He didn’t even care about his birthday. Not anymore.

He should have known that Azul was planning something when he saw that glint in his eyes.

“Ah!” Yue suddenly said causing Tristan to raise his brow at her.

But before his sister could answer the twins returned.

“Thank you for the wait. As a special service, I will prepare the drinks at your table.” Jade rolled up his sleeves and started to mix the drinks while Floyd placed the food on the table.

“Enjoy~”

And just as Floyd said that Azul stepped on the stage.

“I welcome our newcomers and loyal customers. Let me introduce myself again. I’m Azul Ashengrotto and I’m your performer this evening.”

For a brief moment, Azul and Tristan's eyes locked at each other, before the former sat at the piano. Not even a moment later the first notes started to play.

Tristan blinked in surprise. That’s a song from his world, but how did he manage to learn that?

That’s when he remembered the sound Yue made before the Leech twins came. 

She smiled sheepishly at him.

“Azul asked me a few weeks ago about your favorite songs.”

That would explain it. To be honest, Tristan felt odd… Happy? He rarely felt that, that’s why it felt so strange for him, but he does appreciate what Azul does for him.

“I’m sure the last song Azul planned will surprise you the most.” Jade suddenly said as he placed the drinks in front of them.

Yue smiled as if she knows which song Jade was talking about, while Tristan was curios, while Grim was so busy with his food that he ignored everything else.

As the evening went on Azul played several songs when it was a Japanese one he would even sing it. Tristan had to say that he truly enjoyed the performance so far, the other students in NRC certainly joined him on this opinion as they couldn’t stop watching and listening to the dorm leader.

But when Azul announced his last song he stepped away from the piano and walked over to the edge of the stage.

“I would like dorm leader Tristan to join me for the last song.”

Before Tristan could even say anything the Leech Twins grabbed him and the former found himself on the stage.

The merman smiled at him, before taking his hand and leading him to the piano.

“I will start first and I’m fairly sure you know when to join.” Azul just said and his fingers started to play on the keys again.

This time Tristan’s eyes widened in shock immediately recognizing the song.

Wangxian. He is playing Wangxian the song of his ancestors. And he sang it in perfect Mandarin.

And suddenly he remembered a conversation of weeks ago.

_**“Why do you never sing the whole song?”** _

_**“It’s a duet. It feels wrong to sing it by myself, but… I hope I can sing it with someone one day. Who am I kidding no one would sing with me.”** _

_**“That’s not true…”** _

Tristan had ignored the last part of that conversation, but now his heart truly filled with happiness. He looked at Azul, who looked in return their eyes converting of what they wanted to say to each other.

**‘Thank you.’**

**‘You’re welcome.’**

Pulling down his mask he joined the other in the duet.

A rare smile on his face.

-

“Now I get it why Azul wanted to learn the pronunciation of the song.” Yue smiled as she watched the two singers getting lost on their own.

“Nene~ Koebi-chan~ What’s this song about?”

“A love song. About two lovers who faced a lot of tragedy, but after years they found each other again and stayed together until the very end.”

“Does Azul know?”

“He doesn’t, but I don’t think he would care anyway.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scarabia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was busy with school work so I couldn’t upload yesterday. I will try to double upload tomorrow, the lastest would be Friday

“FUNGNYA!!!”

“Haha!! Faster my magic carpet!!”

“I’m not gonna lose to you!”

“Stop this at once Kalim!!”

Tristan just watched the chaos going on as he flew after them. In a much slower tempo of course.

Kalim invited him and the others to one of his banquets and Yue just like Grim agreed to go. Tristan didn’t want to since he couldn’t eat or drink there anyways, but that sunshine boy managed to convince him.

Surprisingly the Scarabia dorm leader didn’t push Tristan to eat anything, well, he was quite buys feeding Grim crackers.

Overall it was a nice evening.

Yue was having fun, Grim could eat as much as he wants and even the conversation with Jamil about his musical cultivation was enjoyable.

At some point, his sister managed to rope him to play on the guqin as she did the Jian Wu. It was safe to say that the members of Scarabia won’t forget that evening that fast.

But like all parties, this one had to end, too. At least for the other members. Kalim wanted to go on a carpet ride and Jamil didn’t even have the chance to stop. Which ended with him and Grim on the dorm leaders carpet while Tristan and Yue were on their swords.

And then Kalim suggested a race, resulting in the current events.

“Haha! I win!” The white-haired boy cheered, not realizing that his fellow riders are about to throw up.

“Well done Kalim-kun!” His sister praised also not noticing the predicament of the other two.

Yue can be so oblivious sometimes, Tristan thought as he flew over to Jamil.

“Want to fly on my sword when we get back?”

“If…” Jamil tried to start trying to keep his dinner in his stomach. “If it ends in a race again then yes, please…”

Tristan nodded and looked over to Grim, who just passed out.

“Hey, let’s go watch the full moon!” Kalim suddenly suggested.

“But go slow!!”

Tristan truly wonders about Jamil’s blood pressure.

“Okay!”

Obliviousness is truly dangerous to have.

“Let’s go, Tristan.”

With a sigh, he wants up and as they went past the blanket of clouds a star-filled sky greeted their sights with the moon right in the middle.

It was truly beautiful not even Tristan could deny it, while Yue and Kalim let sounds of excitement, Jamil just smiled.

“No matter which world, this remains one of the most beautiful sights to see! Yue breathed out.

“A Whole New World!” Kalim shouted spreading his arms out as if they were his wings.

Jamil of course yelped at that grabbing the back of his shirt. But instead of just holding him he accidentally pulled Kalim back resulting in that the latter fell back on him.

It was a sight to see and Tristan wonders how they still manage to stay on the carpet or that Grim didn’t even wake up to this.

Somehow both the dorm leader and his vice tumbled on the carpet ending with Kalim lying on his back and his head trapped between Jamil’s arms. Their faces were so close that their noses are touching.

Silence.

“Olala~” Yue just commented while Tristan had to sigh.

“It’s not like that!!!” Jamil shouted removing himself from Kalim.

“Oh, really~?”

“Why is it so noisy, yanno…?”

Tristan just watched how these two bickered with each other, while he looked over to the white-haired boy, blinking in surprise by the sight.

That boy was blushing while holding his face acting like that he doesn’t know how to handle that situation.

Huh.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pomefiore

“Why am I here again? And where are Tristan and Grim? Weren’t they right behind us?”

“First of all, one question at a time.” Vil scolded Yue. “You’re here because there is no way in hell that we let you handle your hair with this mess and Tristan told me something about punishing Grim while he tries to get that stuff out of his fur.” 

Yue sighed softly as Vil put a hairdressing cape on her. It just as Vil said, her hair was truly a mess-

During potion class, she and Tristan didn’t pay attention to Grim for a small moment and the next thing she knew was that the cauldron exploded and some kind of sticky gum landed on her hair and Grim’s fur. Tristan was lucky enough to avoid it.

Whatever it was it was difficult to get it out of her hair so she just grabbed a pair of scissors and was about to cut it, but Crewel stopped her. Shouting something that she was about to make it worse.

It was just hair, she told the professor, but he wouldn’t hear any of that and called for Vil.

When the dorm leader of Pomefiore saw her Yue thought that he was having a stroke. But the model recovered quickly and seems to understand what to do. So he quickly took her hand and dragged her towards the mirror that leads to the Pomefiore Dorm. 

While Tristan took Grim and followed them for a bit, before going to the Ramshackle Dorm where Tristan could give Grim his punishment.

Once they arrived there Vil shouted for Rook and Epel to get his thing. It was safe to say that these were quite shocked to see Yue in that state, before finally going way to get the things Vil asked for. 

So, here she is as Vil circled her to fix that mess.

“It seems to be like gum. Something oil-based should get rid of most of the stuff.” Vil muttered. “If we’re lucky we don’t have to cut your hair.”

“Honestly, it will be easier just to cut it off.” Yue sighed again. “It’s just hair. It will grow back and I’m fairly sure that a potion exists to make it grow back faster.”

Vil just clicked his tongue.

“You need to value your beauty more.”

And now it was Yue’s turn.

“And I told you-“

“That you can’t prioritize your looks in your line of work, I know.” Vil took a part of her hair and started to section it the best he could. “But you’re not in your world anymore, you don’t fight any ghouls or monsters every day now, is it truly too much to ask to hone your protentional beauty?”

“And once I get back?” She asked looking directly at Vil through the mirror. “One day I’m going back to my world and who knows maybe I will die on the same day for whatever reason.”

Yue could feel Vil’s finger twitch lightly, probably because of how casual she mentioned her unpredictable death.

No matter how powerful they are, they’re still teenagers.

“I know what you’re trying to do,” Yue spoke up again. “And I appeached that you can see the protentional of this side of me, but this style of life doesn’t suit me and never will. As long as I can breathe I will wield my sword. And this is the proof of it.”

Taking her arm out from the cape she lightly tapped the scars that go diagonally across her nose and partly on her cheeks.

Vil couldn’t help but admire her. Most students just see Yue and Tristan as people who can kick ass, have a lot of adventures, or be feared. Yet they never consider how close to death they had been multiple times.

“I… I understand. But please know as long as you’re in this would you can let pamper yourself from time to time. The same goes for Tristan, too.”

A soft smile appeared on Yue’s face, but before she could answer Rook and Epel entered the room carrying the supplies Vil asked for.

Right behind them were Tristan and a very fluffy…. Grim?

“Roi du Posion! Mademoiselle l’ épée! We have arrived!”

“We’re sorry that it took so long Vil-san, Yue-san.”

“Honestly, why did it take so long?” Vil sighed as he walked over to his dorm members.

While Yue just stared at Grim.

“So… That was his punishment?”

“Covered him in oil and then gave him a bath.”

“I told you I’m sorry, yanno…”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ignihyde

“Ortho-chan… What did I tell you about coming here by not using the front gate?”

“Your defense system would see me as a hostile being.”

“Then do you understand why these spiritual chains are holding you?”

“Because I was thought to be hostile towards the Ramshackle Dorm by landing on the rooftop.”

“What do we say then?”

“I’m sorry for alarming you and not using the front gate…”

“Idia-kun?”

“HII!!! I’m sorry for letting my brother get involved in some danger!”

Both Tristan and Yue sighed as they sheathed their swords. The former snapped his fingers and in the next moment, the chains disappeared.

“Alright. Let’s get inside before we listen to why you’re here in. The. Middle. Of. The. Night!”

With that both cultivators jumped down from the roof using their spiritual energy to soften the landing, Idia couldn’t help but fanboy at this sight, walking into the dorm but leaving the door open for them to come in.

“Are you alright Ortho?” Once his attention went to his brother the guilt for making him land on the rooftop just to make him look cooler came back just because he was so sure that they wouldn’t harm him.

“I’m okay Nii-san, but I told you visiting Yue-san and Tristan-san this late wasn’t a good idea.” The younger Shroud sighed before floating down to the ground following them inside, Idia’s tablet right behind him.

“So it was only Idia and Ortho,” Grim said swishing his tail around.

“The raccoon-cat sat on the couch as the Shroud brothers entered the lounge. Yue sat next to him while Tristan stood near the fireplace, whisky glass in his hand.

Ortho was about to comment about the intake of alcohol, but Idia stopped him, not wanting to have Tristan’s wrath on them.

“So?” You started. “What is your visit about if it couldn’t wait until the next day?”

Idia was suddenly very silent which wasn’t that unusual for him, but the way Yue phrased it make him shiver on his whole body even when he safely has hidden in his room.

Tristan was already a dangerous induvial, but an angry Yue? That’s something only Savanaclaw should see and not Ignihyde. Ah, his otaku tendencies will get him in more trouble sooner than later.

  
“Nii-san wanted to give you something!” Ortho cheerfully said.

“Wait Ortho!” But the older one was ignored as the younger Shroud placed several items on the coffee table.

“They’re supposed to help you out when you go night hunting again in your world!”

Tristan took a sip from his whiskey as he walked over to the table to inspect everything. Yue and Grim did the same.

There were all kinds of gadgets which looked quite high-tech.

Well, this is a problem, both cultivators thought.

“Wow!” Grim shouted in excitement. “This is all for us?!”

“It’s for Yue-san and Tristan-san!”

“Fungnya?! What about me?!”

“You’re not a cultivator! You wouldn’t even able to use them!” Ortho crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Nii-san was inspired by Yue-san’s movements and stories that he created all of that, but since neither, he or I have any use of that we’re given it to them.”

“Thank you Ortho-san and Idia-kun.” Yue smiled at them. “But even if we accept these…”

“They would useless to us.” Tristan straight out said.

“H-Huh?!” Idia shouted in a volume they never heard before. “WHY?!”

“They seem to be high-tech and they would only get destroyed when they get close to any fierce corpse or something similar. Because technology is very sensitive to resentful energy hence why they would become useless.” Yue explained her smile turned into an apologizing one.

Silence.

“EHHH?!”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Diasomnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update of Day 29 and Day 30

“I do feel stupid at times…” Yue groaned as he buried her face in her hands.

“Don’t say that.” Malleus chuckled. “You aren’t from this world so my name doesn’t have any meaning to you.” His eyes softened as he looked at her.

Both of them sat on the rooftop of the Ramshackle Dorm talking about the past days and as Yue finally found out about Tsunotarou’s name.

“Still…” She sighed into her hands. “How many tall, dark, and handsome fae are here? And your horns should have been a dead give away!”

“Handsome, huh?” The dragon fae couldn’t help but smirk now. He always appreciates her compliments the most. 

Yue lifted her head from her hands and stared at Malleus with a raised brow.

“Don’t get arrogant now. But I meant what I said.” Then she groaned again. “But now wonder Tristan looked at me so disappointed when I first told him about you.”

“In his defense, he saw me in the Magift tournament while you were in the infirmary.”

“Urgh… Don’t remind me of that day… I feel like I didn’t punish Grim enough for that.”

Once again Yue let out a sigh before she leaned back and watches the sun slowly going down. Thinking back on all the meetings they had. Either here at the Dorm, the library, or the botanical garden. There were signs, but she never thought about it because she only saw Tsunotarou.

A lovely dork, who loves ice-cream and gargoyles, pouted at a lot of things and sometimes being shy. 

“What’s on your mind?”

“That I’m blind.” She turned her head to look at the fae again. “I never even considered that Tsunotarou could be also Malleus because I only saw the former.”

Hearing that Malleus had to smile again, he scooted closer to the human and rested his head on her head being mindful of his horns.

“But that’s what I wanted.” He stated. “When we first me I truly surprised that you didn’t know who I was, then we kept meeting up I was amused how bold you were sometimes not showing any fear and I truly overjoyed when you called me your friend.”

“Tsunotarou…” But Malleus continued.

“A part of me dreaded the day you would figure out who I was that you would distance yourself from me, that I would lose my first and only friend. So I wished that day would never come, yet…”

“Yet, I did but didn’t care.” Yue smiled gently moving her head to rest it on his shoulder. 

“Because you saw me.” He chuckled. “Not some powerful magician or a prince. Just me.”

“And I always will.” Yue giggled.

The silence took over them, but they didn’t mind and just enjoyed each other presence as they watched the going down together. 

There was only a small problem.

“HUMAN!! Why are you so close to Malleus-sama?!” Sebek shouted so loudly making Yue nearly jump wouldn’t it have been for Malleus. 

“You’re too loud Sebek. Can’t you see that Malleus-sama doesn’t mind?”

“Fufu, you’re right Silver. We should leave and let them be.” Lilia chuckled and Yue could feel Malleus twitch lightly.

“Fungnya! Who shouted like that?!”

Grim and Tristan left the dorm to see what the commotion is about. Feeling her presence Tristan looked up and saw who Yue was with. Even when the mask hid it she just knew that he was smiling at her in a teasing manner, which she responded by sticking her tongue out at him.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of TwstOBer! Look forward to more!

Halloween week came slowly came to the end at Night Raven College. And it was safe to say that after that stressful week everyone at the school was quite happy about it. But despite everything that happened with the Magicam Monsters everyone looked forward to the Halloween party.

At the Ramshackle Dorm, Tristan stood there alone as he played the dizi. Shadowlike beings danced around, but Tristan didn’t care and continue to play. The melody was gentle and soon the shadows slowly began to fade away as the song came to an end.

He opened his eye removing the dizi from his lips and when looking closely you could see the red glow also fading away after some time.

“You send them back?” Yue asked as she stood behind her brother. He didn’t turn around and just nodded as confirmation.

“That’s good.” She sighed softly looking at Tristan with worried eyes. “You know my opinion when you use demonic cultivation when I’m not with you, but this time I’m glad you thought of something quick. Who knows what could happen if you hadn’t stepped in.”

The other just shrugged his shoulders and twirled the flute between his fingers, not sure if it’s safe to look at her again.

“I will never understand that social media hype. Back in our world or in this world it’s the same. It’s always short-lived and they always don’t get remembered in a good way.”

“Well, you did make sure that their reputation on the internet got downhill after you threw them out,” Yue said making Tristan snort.

“It’s only the Halloween party now and then everything should be back to normal again.” He breathed before finally facing his sister. “Speaking of the party, why are you here?”

Yue just grinned at him and stepped closer until they were face to face.

“Happy Birthday.”

Tristan blinked several times. Right, it’s also his birthday today…

“IT’S YOUR BIRTHDAY?!”

Both cultivators jumped as several voices shouted from behind them, turning around they saw Grim, Ace, Deuce, Cater, Trey, and even Riddle standing at their front gate the look of disbelief clearly to see in their eyes.

“Why didn’t you say anything?!” Ace shouted as he stepped closer followed by Deuce and Grim.

“That’s right! Now we have nothing prepared for you!”

“Fungnya! We could have a feast when you could have told others!”

Yue and Tristan just looked unimpressed at Grim for that comment.

“ This is truly unacceptable! You worked hard as the rest of us, maybe even more. So you should enjoy your special day!”

“Cay-kun is truly saddened to hear that Tristan-kun!”

“If I had known I would have prepared your favorite cake.”

Tristan blinked several times in confusion as the students of Heartslabyul voiced their displeasure of not being informed of his birthday date, while Yue just giggled at the situation.

Suddenly an idea came up.

“It’s nothing compared to a birthday party, but how about we celebrate his birthday at the Halloween party?” Yue suggested.

“Ah! That’s why we’re even here in the first place!” Ace said. “You two are late, come on now!”

The ADeuce combo grabbed on of Tristan’s arm each, before dragging him away with Grim right behind. Tristan was too dumbfounded to free himself

“But why didn’t he said anything in the first place…?” Riddle mumbled, but Yue heard him. 

“Tristan…” She slowly started. “Let’s just say he stopped caring a long time ago, even before I met him.”

The upper classmates just looked at her, but seeing that sad smile on her face they didn’t say anything.

“Let’s go or we gonna be left behind,” Yue said before following the others.

It didn’t take long to get to the location of where the party is being held and once they arrived there it was filled with people. The students and staff of NRC just like their guests.

It’s beautifully decorated in the Halloween theme and just as Ace said there was quite the big buffet there where Grim was already at.

Yue saw how Tristan finally freed himself from the ADeuce combo, but before he could leave again Azul and the Leech twins blocked his way. She didn’t quite hear what they were saying but she did saw how Floyd pouted and tried to hug her brother who manages to avoid it.

“Seriously! It’s your birthday! Enjoy it.” Was the first thing she heard as she stepped closer and Ace was lucky that he missed Tristan’s murderous glare, but it seems like he did feel it as he started to shiver and started to look around just missing Tristan’s glare again as the latter looked at Azul.

“It’s your birthday?!” Azul uncharacteristically shouted, before clearing his throat. “Why wasn’t I informed beforehand? Give me some time and I-”

“Azul.” Tristan interrupted him. “You don’t have to. I don’t even care about my birthday.”

Azul blinked at the information but looked like that he wouldn’t accept the reasoning and Yue swore that she saw a strange glint in his eyes, before pushing his glasses up.

“I see…”

But it seems that Tristan ignored that and pointed with his dizi that was still in his hand at Yue.

“If you want a birthday to focus take my sisters. Hers coming up soon.”

“When is it?” Deuce asked.

“5th November,” Yue answered.

“That’s less than a week!” Ace shouted once again. “How about telling us sooner?!”

“You never asked~” 

“Ah~ Koebi-chan’s birthday is the same as us!” Floyd cheered wrapping his arms around her. “We should celebrate it together!”

“Oh?” Yue grinned at Floyd letting herself be hugged. “You guys want to?”

“I don’t mind and Floyd certainly wants us to do it,” Jade said.

“Let’s do it then!”

“Then how about we celebrate it at Mostro Lounge?” Azul suggested. “Of course, you can invite as many people as you like. We will work on the details after the party so I will inform you tomorrow then.”

“Kingyo-chan! You will come, right?”

“I would be very happy if you came too, Trey-san.”

“Sure, we will be there! Since it’s your birthday how about I make the cake?” Trey grinned at Jade.

“That would be great. I’m looking forward to it.”

“Don’t decide on your own Trey!” Riddle complained. “But I will come for Yue’s sake!”

“Eh~ How mean Kingyo-chan~”

Yue just laughed after Floyd released her and went after Riddle. Amusing the others by this scene. She saw how Tristan used the distraction to leave the party, but Azul noticed and stopped the other, which she is truly grateful for.

Looking around she watches the other students at the party. Even Leona and Idia were here though Ruggie and Ortho have to make sure that they don’t leave.

Jack, Kalim, and Lilia were surrounded by children as they take turns to take photos of her schoolmates. Jamil, Silver, and Sebek were close by.

Vil, Rook, and Epel were in a familiar situation, but with Vil’s fans.

That’s when she noticed something was missing.

“I will be right back! Someone is missing here!” With these words, she left the location to look for a certain someone, which didn’t take quite long.

“Tsunotarou!”

The dragon fae turned around, surprised to see her.

“What are you doing here child of man?”

“I’m here to collect you!” Yue laughed. “Did you lost yourself in the time again? The party already started.”

“It did?” Tsunotarou sighed a bit annoyed at that, before looking at her with gentle eyes. “Thank you for thinking of me.” 

“Of course.” She grinned and hold her hand out for the fae to take it which he did after a moment. 

As they walked together hand in hand another idea popped up in Yue’s head.

“I should get you a pocket watch or something!” She said. “Especially for my birthday next week!”

“Your birthday?”

“Yup, it’s on the 5th of November like the Leech twins. That’s why we gonna celebrate it together at Mostro Lounge. You’re coming too, right?”

“You’re inviting me?”

“Of course, you’re my friend aren’t you?”

“I… I would love to come.”

“Great! Azul will work on the details and will tell me tomorrow so make sure that you come over at Ramshackle tomorrow, I will tell Lilia, too since I saw you both are quite close to each other.”

Yue’s smile brightens as Tsunotarou confirmed to come, humming softly to herself. She didn’t notice how her friend was looking at her with a soft and happy smile on his, before looking down at their hand enjoying the feeling of it. 

He truly looking forward to the party and it’s not the Halloween one he is talking about.

**Author's Note:**

> After over a year of not writing anything, I’m gonna try to get back in it. So I decided to take part in Tumblr's raven-at-the-writing-desk #TwstOBer
> 
> You can find the prompt list [here](https://raven-at-the-writing-desk.tumblr.com/post/629785730234875904/inktober-but-its-twisted-wonderlandso-make-it%E2%80%9D)


End file.
